


Voltage

by Claudehuggins



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Gen, i dunno its a weird robot sex thing ok, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudehuggins/pseuds/Claudehuggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy conducts a solo experiment in the name of science. Shameless self-indulgent wireplay fic. Put the rating as "explicit" just to be safe, but it doesn't go much further than the wireplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voltage

Jimmy did a quick scan of his lab, looking around to make extra sure his readings were accurate. He didn't want anyone watching him or walking in unannounced. He did a few careful checks on the doors to make sure they were fully closed and couldn't be knocked ajar by a draft, and shakily sat himself down on a cot on the far side of the laboratory.  
Swallowing shallowly, he untucked his rashguard from his belt and rolled it up to his chest, giving him access to his midriff. With a single, practiced motion, he opened his abdominal panel, looking down breathlessly at the countless wires and circuit boards humming with electricity within. He didn't want to take his eyes off of them, but still found himself throwing cautionary glances at the door every so often.  
He experimentally inserted a finger into the ensemble, letting the tip come to rest at the base of a wire, where it connected to a circuit board with exposed copper. His conductive metal hands were, as he had suspected, highly effective at redirecting the flow of electricity, and he sighed contently as a low current buzzed through his systems. It felt nice. Almost involuntarily, he started rubbing the wire, causing friction to become a factor in addition to the closed circuit, and his eyes fluttered shut.  
He let his hand plunge deeper into his abdominal cavity, searching for more wire endings to stimulate. His free hand lay by his side, twitching idly as his head tilted back, and he exhaled gently through his nose, bringing a soft hum with it.  
As he softly groped a bundle of wires, he suddenly felt a sharp bolt rush through him, causing him to gasp loudly and throw his head back further. He quickly bit his lip. He had to stay quiet, or the others would hear him. He instinctively leaned backward until he was laying down, his idle hand gripping at the sheet while his other frantically poked through the bundle.  
He **had** to know what wire _that_ was.  
The others felt nice, but paled in comparison to that mystery wire he had hit by accident. He **had** to find it again. He searched clumsily through the large bundle of wires and tubes, letting out frustrated whines as he _just barely_ missed it several times. He squirmed, arching his back in attempt to get a better angle, desperately searching for that one wire out of what felt like a thousand.  
And then he found it.  
He brought his hand to his mouth as quickly as possible to muffle his cries as the oh-so-pleasurable jolt returned. He pinched the base of the wire, rolling it between his fingers as he bit down on his other hand hard in an attempt to quiet himself. In the back of his foggy mind, he briefly thought how glad he was that his hands weren't covered in the (quite expensive) synthetic flesh that the majority of him was. He would surely have punctured it.  
His back arched to almost uncomfortable extremes, instinctively and desperately trying to lean closer into his own touch. He pinched the wire hard for a while, letting the jolt settle a bit, before forcing him to remove his hand.  
He had an idea. A stupid idea, but an idea nonetheless.  
Walking himself shakily to the other side of the lab, he sat himself down next to the emergency generator he kept in the event of a blackout. He took a scalpel and began to carefully cut away at the insulation of the "magic wire", aiming for at least an inch of bare copper at both ends. The risk of severing the wire didn't deter him; rather, the danger quite excited him.  
Once the wire was sufficiently bare, he took the clamps of the generator and attached them to each side of the wire, before reaching towards the generator and flipping the switch with a shaky hand.  
Voltage coursed through him like he had never felt before, and he didn't have the reaction time nor the thought to muffle or block the loud cries of intense, nigh-unbearable pleasure pulsating through his entire body. Panting desperately and resting his forehead on his arm, his vision blurred, his senses completely overtaken by the irresistible stimulation. Screaming as he felt the pleasure hit its peak, he just barely had the time to reach over and switch off the generator before the sensory overload caused his CPU to crash, his knees buckling, and force reboot.  
He was going to have trouble explaining this one when he woke up.


End file.
